Matchmaking Akakuro
by MikaAu1037
Summary: Akashi Masaomi yang mengalami kecelakaan ditolong Kuroko. Melihat Kuroko, Masaomi langsung berkata akan menjadikan Kuroko menantunya tak peduli Kuroko itu adalah laki-laki dan anak tunggalnya sendiri laki-laki. Bagaimana reaksi Akashi Seijuuro mengetahui perjodohan itu. Apakah Akashi dan Kuroko dapat membatalkan perjodohannya? Atau hal yang diinginkan Masaomilah yang akan terwujud?
1. Chapter 1

**Matchmaking Akakuro**

Dislaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Author : Au

Halo minna-san….  
Saya kembali dengan cerita yang aneh ini, semoga kalian suka. Sebelumnya saya terimakasih banget buat para senpai-tachi yang udah review di ff akakuro saya yang pertama banget.. itu bikin saya sangat semangat banget sehingga menghasilkan cerita yang absurd ini.

Happy Reading ^_^

 _Prolog_

Pagi yang cerah matahari mulai naik dari ufuk timur. Beberapa orang sudah bangun memulai aktivitasnya paginya termasuk pemuda berkulit putih dengan surai birunya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko memulai paginya dengan sarapan pagi yang dibuatkan ibunya, lalu pergi berangkat kerja. Ia hanya bekerja sebagai Editor dan Guru tk. Di Tokyo sulit untuk mencari pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya. Awalnya ia hanya seorang editor karya sastra, namun belum lama ini ibunya menawarkan pekerjaan sabagai Guru tk. Karena bekerja sebagai Editor tidak memerlukan waktu penuh di kantor jadi tak ada masalah jika ia menerima tawaran ibunya.

Kuroko berjalan cepat di trotoar yang ramai akan lalu lalang tiap orang, langkah kakinya melambat mendapati kerumunan orang didepannya. Dengan hawa keberadaan yang tipis ia memasuki kerumunan itu, matanya melebar melihat pria parubaya yang tergeletak di trotoar.

" _o ji san.."_

Hembusan nafas pelan keluar sebelum senyum terukir dibibir pemuda heterokromatik itu. Matanya menatap pasang mata dihadapannya.

"Kerja bagus, rapat hari ini selesai"

Setelah sampai di ruang kerjanya Akashi Seijuuro pemuda heterokromatik itu menatap ponselnya yang sedari tadi jalannya rapat terus bergetar disakunya. Alisnya mengeryt melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya.

'ada perlu apa dia menelfon ku' batin Akashi.

Baru ia akan menekan layar hijau, hendak menelfon balik si penelfon, panggilan masuk muncul dari telepon rumahnya. Tanpa menunggu lama ia segera mengangakatnya.

"Halo"

"Tuan muda.. Akashi-sama pingsan di trotoar dan sekarang ada di rumah sakit" Suara maid di ujung telepon terdengar cukup panik.

"Heh.. pingsan di trotoar? Sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit mana?" Akashi heran mendengar ayahnya pingsan di trotoar, tapi di enyahkannya dulu pertayaan-pertanyaan di pikirannya tersebut.

"Tokyo Green Hospital"

"Huh.. baiklah aku akan kesana"" ia menutup panggilannya, lalu mencari kontak lain di ponselnya. Begitu panggilan tersambung, suara yang tak asing menyapa pedengarannya.

"Lama sekali kau menelfonku _nanodayo._ Ayahmu pingsan di trotoar.."

"Aku baru selesai rapat, ayahku ada disana?"

"Ya dan K.."

"Ya aku akan pergi kesana, simpan ceritamu nanti"

Akashi pun beranjak pergi. Setidaknya mengetahui dokter pribadi keluarga Akashi itu ada disana tidak membuat Akashi begitu khawatir.

Akashi masuk ke sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa putih yang cukup luas. Akashi menghampiri satu-satunya ranjang luas yang diatasnya terbaring pria parubaya disana.

"Seijuuro.."

" _O tou san_ apa yang.."

"Aku sudah menemukan calon menantuku"

"Heh.."

Tok..tok..

" _Summimasen_ " Akashi menoleh ke asal suara, suara yang tak asing di telinganya.

"Tetsuya.."

"Itu dia calon menantu ku"

To be continue

Preview next chapter..

"Tetsuya tidak akan menikah denganku _tou san_. "

"Seijuuro.. aku ini mutlak"

…

" Bukankah jika masalah pernikahan kita bisa mencari jalan keluarnya.. aku percaya jika ayah Akashi-kun hanya sedang kelelahan sehingga berkata seperti itu.

"Ya… kau benar. Kita akan mencari jalan keluar."

…

_  
Bagaimana..bagaimana… aneh tidak? _  
Review ya ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

"Seijuuro.."

" _O tou san_ apa yang.."

"Aku sudah menemukan calon menantuku"

"Heh.."

Tok..tok..

" _Summimasen_ "

"Tetsuya.."

"Itu dia calon menantu ku"

 **Matchmaking Akakuro**

Dislaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Author : Au

Chapter 1

"Aku melihat ayah Akashi-kun pingsan di trotoar jadi aku menolongnya" Kuroko berkata datar.

"Bagaimana dia bisa pingsan di trotoar?" Akashi mengusap keningnya. Selalu saja ada yang dilakukan ayahnya yang membuatnya pusing sendiri.

"Kondisi fisiknya memang sedang tidak stabil, seharusnya kau tidak membiarkannya berjalan sendirian"

"Shintaro.. kau tau seberapa keras kepalanya dia, mana mau di temani. Lagi pula kata mu bagus untuk kesehatannya, berjalan-jalan di pagi hari.."

Midorima Shintarou, dokter pribadi keluarga Akashi sekaligus teman lama Akashi Seijuuro. Ia salah lagi memberi penjelasan kepada pemuda heterokromatik itu.

"Bagus ada kau Tetsuya.." Akashi menatap surai biru di sampingnya yang juga teman satu sekolah mereka di SMP.

"Akashi-kun maaf tapi aku ada pekerjaan."

"Ya.. kau boleh pergi, terimakasih Tetsuya."

"Iya.."

"Tapi ayah mu tidak mengijinkan Kuroko pulang." potong Midorima, pria itu menaikan kaca matanya yang turun.

"Heh.. Kenapa?"

"Ya.. kau tau seberapa keras kepalanya dia" Midorima mengulang ucapan Akashi.

"Kau tau penyakit jantung ayahmu kan?" Midorima menatap Akashi dengan wajah seserius yang ia bisa.

"Ya aku tau."

"Untuk saat ini, jangan banyak melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkannya, jika tidak akan berakibat pada menurunnya kesehatannya sendiri, jika terus menerus akan berakibat fatal dan kemungkinan terburuknya menyebabkan kematian."

"Hah.." Kedua orang didepan Midorima terkejut bukan main, terlebih Akashi walaupun wajahnya tetap tenang.

"Lalu.."

"Untuk sekarang turuti saja keinginannya dan kalian harus pasti tau keinginannya sekarang apa."

Akashi mengerutkan keningnya, menatap tak mengerti pria berjas putih dihadapannya. "Apa?"

Midorima mengembuskan nafas pelan. "Seperti yang kita dengar.. ia ingin Kuroko, jadi dapat disimpulkan ia ingin Kuroko menikah dengan mu Akashi"

"Hah.."

* * *

"Akashi-kun" Kuroko menatap Akashi bingung ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Niatnya menolong ayah teman lamanya itu malah berakhir seperti ini.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu Tetsuya.. mungkin ayahku hanya sedang lelah sehingga berkata konyol seperti itu, jadi.."

"Seijuurou mana Kuroko, calon menantuku." Suara teriakan seorang Akashi Masaomi dari dalam memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tidak akan makan jika tidak ada Kuroko."

Akashi memejamkan matanya mendengar perkataan ayahnya, ada apa sebenarnya dengan otak ayahnya saat ini.

"Akashi-kun, ayahmu tidak boleh melewatkan makannya jika tidak kondisi kesehatannya akan menurun." Akashi menatap wajah Kuroko yang terlihat lebih khawatir dibanding dirinya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi khawatir jika Kuroko harus di omeli atau sampai di pecat oleh bosnya karena kemauan konyol ayahnya.

"Tidak apa aku berada disini lebih lama,masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum aku masuk." Kuroko tersenyum menatap Akashi dan sekarang Akashi tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Akashi tidak mau merepotkan Kuroko, tapi untuk sekarang mungkin ia memang membutuhkan Kuroko untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan ayahnya.

"Ini suapan yang terakhir _o ji san._ " Akashi menatap Kuroko yang tengah menyuapi ayahnya, tangannya menyila didadanya. Ia sungguh heran melihat tingkah manis ayahnya di hadapan Kuroko yang sangat berbeda jauh sekali jika dengannya.

"Sekarang Tetsuya jangan panggil aku _o ji san_ , panggil _o tou san._ Sebentar lagi kau kan akan menjadi menantuku."

"Eh.. tapi,"

"Tetsuya tidak akan menikah denganku _tou san_. "

"Seijuuro, kan sudah kukatakan aku aku menjodohkan mu dengan Kuroko, apa kurang jelas."

"Memangnya apa yang membuat Tou san ingin menjadikan Tetsuya menantumu?" Tanya Akashi heran.

"Ini sebagai balas budiku karena Tetsuya sudah menolongku. Aku sudah berjanji akan menjadikan siapapun dia menantuku karena sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku yang berharga untukku"

"Lalu walapun yang menyelamatkanmu bukan Tetsuya melainkan nenek-nenek atau kakek-kakek _tou san_ tetap akan menjodohkanku dengan mereka?" Akashi bertanya sarkatik.

"Seijuuro.. aku ini mutlak"

" _Tou san.."_ Akashi sedikit meninggikan suaranya namun bahunya di tepuk pelan oleh Midorima yang berada disampingnya. Matanya seakan mengingatkan apa yang dikatakannya sebelumnya di ruang kerjanya. Akashi menghela nafas pelan, ia kan juga absolute tapi ayahnya sekarang benar-benar bertindak di luar dari biasanya. Mana ke- _perfect_ -an keluarga Akashi yang selalu diajarkan ayahnya sejak ia kecil? Sekarang ia malah ingin menikahkan anaknya dengan laki-laki yang akan membuat aib bagi keluarga Akashi karena pernikahan sesama jenis.

"Baiklah.. _Tou san_ mau menjodohkan ku dengan Tetsuya, memangnya Tetsuya mau menikah denganku?" Tanya Akashi tenang, sambil tersenyum pada ayahnya.

"Eh.. Tetsuya tidak mau menikah dengan anakku." Masaomi menatap Kuroko dengan wajah yang memelas, seperti anak kecil yang ingin meminta permen dari ibunya. Kuroko yang sudah biasa melihat anak kecil pasti tidak tega untuk menolaknya.

"Eh.. bukan begitu…" Kuroko tidak tau harus berkata apa, sementara Akashi mengusap keningnya pelan. Akashi tau orang selembut Kuroko tidak akan tega mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada ayahnya. Jika sebenarnya Kuroko pasti sangat tidak mau menikah dengan Akashi. Siapa juga yang mau menikah dengan sesama jenis walaupun kenyataanya di luar sana banyak pernikahan seperti itu.

"Hanya saja mereka butuh waktu pendekatan untuk mencocokan diri sebelum menikah _ji san_.. " Akashi kembali bergerutu dalam hati mendengar perkataan Midorima. Siapa yang butuh pendekatan? Siapa juga yang akan menikah? Toh.. selama apapun pendekatan itu mereka tidak akan pernah menikah.

Akashi melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangannya. " _Tou san_ , sekarang Tetsuya harus bekerja."

"Kau akan kembali lagi bukan?" Masaomi menatap Kuroko penuh harap membuat surai biru itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk, tak peduli kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti jika berhubungan dengan Masaomi.

"Ya tentu.." Kuroko pun bangkit di ikuti Akashi.

"Aku akan mengantar Tetsuya."

Akashi Masaomi tersenyum melihat kepergian anak tunggalnya dan calon menantunya. Kini ia menatap pria berjas putih dihadapannya.

"Jadi apa yang kau katakan padanya Shintaro?"

"Seperti yang _ji san_ perintahkan."

"Itu bagus Shintaro." Midorima menatap senyum di wajah pria parubaya dihadapannya.

"Tapi bukannya berlebihan jika sampai mengatakan kau akan mati _ji san_?"

"Jika tidak seperti itu apa menurutmu Seijuuro akan langsung setuju."

"Aku tidak yakin tapi bagaimana dengan Kuroko, bukankah kau terlalu memaksanya."

"Ya.. kau benar, tapi cinta kan akan tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu."

"Tapi tetap saja ini cinta yang tidak wajar" Midorima bergumam pelan menyahuti Masaomi.

* * *

"Eh… kau tidak perlu mengantarku Akashi-kun" Kuroko menolak ketika Akashi membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Tidak apa Tetsuya, lagipula hari ini aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu"

"Akashi-kun.."

"Ini perintah Tetsuya" Kuroko menghembuskan nafas pelan, lalu masuk ke mobil Akashi. Memang tidak ada yang berubah dari Akashi, masih tetap absolut .

"Tetsuya.."

"Hmm.."

"Perkataan ayahku jangan terlalu di pikirkan" Kuroko melirik Akashi yang masih menatap lurus ke jalan raya. Kuroko tersenyum kecil kemudian.

"Sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu kupikirkan." Kuroko menunduk menatap kakinya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Akashi menghembuskan nafas pelan setelahnya, entah karena lega atau kenapa.

"Kau bekerja di gedung percetakan itu kan?" Tanya Akashi.

"Iya" Jawab Kuroko. Tapi sedetik kemudian tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka berdua terhanyut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga mereka sampai di Gedung percetakan dimana itulah tempat tujuan Kuroko.

Kuroko melepaskan seat belt setelah Akashi memberhentikan mobilnya.

"Tetsuya." Panggil Akashi begitu Kuroko hendak membuka pintu mobil.

"Ya, ada apa Akashi-kun" Kuroko menatap Akashi yang masih menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau masih akan mau menemui ayahku lagi kan?" Akashi bertanya, takut jika yang di katakan Midorima itu benar

"Tentu saja.." Akashi mendongak menatap manik biru secerah langit yang menatap lembut padanya.

"Walaupun apa yang ia minta padamu? Apa kamu tidak merasa risih."

Kuroko tersenyum menatap Akashi " Bukankah jika masalah pernikahan, kita bisa mencari jalan keluarnya.. aku percaya jika ayah Akashi-kun hanya sedang kelelahan sehingga berkata seperti itu."

"Ya… kau benar. Kita akan mencari jalan keluar." Akashi menarik sudut bibirnya kecil.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Akashi-kun." Kuroko keluar dari mobil Akashi dan bergegas memasuki kantornya.

"Terimakasih.. Tetsuya." Akashi bergumam sambil memandang kepergian Kuroko.

Akashi sudah kembali ke kantornya setelah sebelumnya ia ke rumah sakit dan kata Midorima ayahnya sudah di perbolehkan pulang untuk istirahat. Akashi mengantar ayahnya dan sepanjang perjalanan ayahnya terus-terusan menanyai Kuroko. Jujur telinganya sedikit panas mendengarnya, entah panas karena apa atau kenapa? Ia juga tidak tahu. Akashi menatap berkas-berkas di hadapannya, ia sudah tidak bisa fokus.. pikirannya kacau dan itu semua salahkan pada ayahnya sendiri..

* * *

"Kuroko sudah waktunya pulang, sampai kapan kau akan berada disini." Pemuda bersurai abu-abu, dengan manik yang serupa menghampiri Kuroko yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan komputernya.

"Ya, sebentar lagi Mayuzumi-san." Mayuzumi Chihiro pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu hanya menghela nafas melihat Kuroko.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya"

"Ha'i" Kuroko berkata tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Kuroko meregangkan tubuhnya kemudian setelah pekerjaannya telah selesai. Ia memang jarang masuk ke kantor, tapi ketika ia sudah masuk kantor rasanya sangat sulit untuk tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaannya walaupun itu bukan dead-line nya. Makanya ia memiliki banyak waktu luang di luar. Kuroko bersiap, sudah pukul 9 malam, biasanya ia paling larut pulang jam 8 malam.

Ketika keluar dari kantornya Kuroko mengernyit menatap _lamborgini_ merah di parkiran gedungnya. Mobil yang sama dengan yang mengantarnya sebelumnya. Lalu dilihatnya surai merah yang keluar dari mobil itu.

"Eh.. Akashi-kun.. Apa yang Akashi-kun lakukan disini?" Tanya Kuroko menghampiri Akashi.

"Menjemputmu.." jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah ayah Akashi-kun mencariku lagi?"

"Tidak. Bisakah kau masuk lebih dulu." Kuroko pun menuruti Akashi, masuk ke limosin merah tersebut.

"Jadi..?" Tanya Kuroko lagi menatap Akashi yang sudah menjalankan mobilnya.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya kebetulan lewat, makanya aku mampir dan bertemu Mayuzumi-san.. katanya Tetsuya masih ada di kantor jadi aku menunggu mu." Kuroko mengangguk, ia tahu jika Mayuzumi adalah teman SMA Akashi di Kyoto. Tapi bukankah itu berarti Akashi menunggunya sudah lama.

"Tapi bukankah Akashi-kun menungguku terlalu lama, lagi pula Akashi-kun tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu."

"Aku tidak merasa di repotkan Tetsuya. Lagipula aku bingung jika pulang lalu bertemu _tou san_ , mungkin nanti ia langsung akan menanyai mu. Ia sudah terlanjur menyukaimu." Kuroko menunduk tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"Lalu menurutmu bagaimana jika ayahku menanyakanmu lagi?" Tannya Akashi masih fokus pada stir mobilnya.

"Akashi-kun hanya perlu menelfonku dan aku akan datang ke rumah Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko.

"Tidak.. kau tidak boleh datang ke rumah ku lagi Tetsuya, ayahku hanya akan memaksamu menikah denganku. Begitulah dia.."

"Eh, tapi.."

"Kecuali jika kau mau menikah denganku."

Kuroko terdiam sesaat, lalu tanpa sadar ia terbatuk cukup keras. "Hah.." Kuroko menatap Akashi yang hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Kuroko berdecak dalam hati. Kedua perkataan Akashi sebelumnya benar-benar kejam di telinga Kuroko.

Akashi menatap surai biru itu yang hanya menunduk. "Tetsuya kau.. tidur.."

Akashi memberhentikan mobilnya didepan pagar biru yang sudah di kenalnya. "Tetsuya kita sudah sampai." Akashi mengusap pelan kepala Kuroko. Sementara surai biru itu hanya mengulet, lalu mengerjapkan matanya kemudian.

"Eh.. Akashi-kun tahu rumahku?" Tanya Kuroko serak, masih efek bangun tidur. Akashi hanya mengangguk.

"Cepat bangun Tetsuya atau kau mau aku gendong."

 _Blush_

Kuroko langsung membuka matanya penuh dengan sedikit rona merah di pipi nya. Akashi hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Akashi-kun berhenti berkata yang aneh seperti ayahmu." Kuroko melepas selt beltnya.

"Akashi-kun mampir lah dulu, aku memaksa." lanjut Kuroko, Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Kuroko. Itu mah bukan memaksa, tapi wajahnya hanya datar tak terlihat memaksa sedikit pun.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa."

Akashi pun menurut mengikuti Kuroko yang berjalan lebih dulu.

"Tadaima."

"Tetsuyaa…"

Eh.. baik Akashi maupun Kuroko kaget melihat ibu Kuroko yang langsung berteriak menghampiri Kuroko.

"Eh.. ada Akashi-kun juga.." ibu Kuroko tersenyum menatap Akashi, sementara Akashi hanya membungkuk sopan.

"Jadi selama ini kalian memiliki hubungan seperti itu, aku akan merestui hubungan kalian dengan senang hati." Kuroko dan Akashi saling berpandang tidak mengerti.

"Maaf maksud bibi Tetsuna apa ya?" Akashi bertanya sopan.

"Eh.. kalian tidak perlu menyembunyikannya, tadi ayah Akashi-kun datang dan mengatakan kalian memiliki hubungan special. Dia mengatakan akan menikahkan kalian, agar hubungan kalian lebih resmi jadi.."

"Maaf.. bibi, tadi ayahku kesini?" Akashi bertanya kaget, sumpah ia tidak berfikir ayahnya senekat itu mau menjodohkannya sama Tetsuya sampai langsung ngarang cerita ke ibunya Kuroko.

"Iya.."

"Lalu apa yang Bibi Tetsuna katakan padanya?"

"Tentu saja aku setuju, bagaimanapun juga jika itu demi kebahagiaan anakku aku akan sangat setuju."

"Setuju untuk apa Kaa-san?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Untuk menikahkan kalian secepatnya." Tetsuna menjawab dengan mata berbinar, hingga akan mengeluarkan airmata. Sementara Akashi dan Kuroko mereka terkejut bukan main, walaupun tidak di tunjukan dalam raut wajah. Sekarang ancaman yang harus mereka lalui tidak hanya ayahnya Akashi saja, melainkan ibunya Kuroko juga yang sudah setuju dengan perjodohan itu. Bagaimana cara mereka menghentikan perjodohan ini?

To be continue

review please ^_^V


	3. Chapter 3

Hai.. hai.. adakah yang menunggu ff ini. Maaf kan saya atas typo yang bertebaran. Terimakasih atas review chapter sebelumnya. Semoga suka sama kelanjutannya. Happy reading ^_^

 **Matchmaking Akakuro**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Author : Au

Chapter 2

"Halo.. Akashi-kun." Kuroko mengapit ponselnya di leher dan bahunya, tangannya sibuk memakai dasi.

"Tetsuya bisakah kita bertemu nanti."

"Mungkin saat makan siang nanti bisa, sekarang aku sedang terburu-buru Akashi-kun." Kuroko berganti memegang ponsel dengan tangannya, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi sibuk merapikan rambutnya yang agak berantakan.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa nanti siang Tetsuya."

"Ha'i Akashi-kun." Kuroko lalu menutup ponselnya.

Kuroko lalu terburu-buru mengambil tasnya dan pergi ke ruang makan, ia sangat telat.. dan itu salahkan ibunya yang semalaman tak henti-hentinya menanyai perihal hubungannya dengan Akashi. Meskipun ia berkata jujur tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Akashi, ibunya hanya akan mengatakan jika dirinya berbohong. Jadi sama sekali tak ada gunanya menanggapi ibunya. Dan sekarang ia benar-benar telat karena tidur terlalu larut.

Kuroko meminum sedikit susu yang dibuatkan ibunya di meja makan, lalu lekas berangkat.

.

.

.

"Kuroko.." Surai abu-abu itu langsung menghampiri Kuroko begitu dirinya masuk ke ruangannya.

"Ada beberapa kiriman naskah yang harus di selesaikan" Mayuzumi menunjuk meja Kuroko yang sudah dipenuhi tumpukan kertas.

"Eh.." Kuroko kaget menghampiri mejanya, ia melihat ada 10 naskah karya sastra yang harus ia lihat untuk di perbaiki jika ada kesalahan. Biasanya paling banyak ia hanya harus menyelesaikan 3-5, itu untuk waktu 1 bulan loh.. makanya sebelumnya ia mengatakan pekerjaannya tidak memerlukan banyak waktu di kantor.

"Sekarang sudah masuk liburan musim dingin, jadi banyak penulis yang mulai beraksi dengan penanya dan mengirim karya mereka kesini. Jadi kau bisa mengerjakannya kan Kuroko, kuharap bisa selesai dalam satu bulan."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, ya bagaimana pun ini kan pekerjaannya. Ia juga tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan pekerjaan lainnya sebagai guru tk, karena sekolah itu juga libur. "oh..ya Kuroko, mungkin jika terlalu banyak naskah yang kuterima mungkin nanti akan ada tambahan pekerjaan untuk mu." Tambah Mayuzumi sebelum pergi.

"Ha'i"

Dan sekarang yang Kuroko lakukan adalah membaca satu per satu naskah yang ada dimejanya sebelum ia mengeditnya.

.

.

.

Pemuda crimson duduk di pojok ruangan sebuah restoran cepat saji. Pojok ruangan menjadi tempat paling nyaman di restoran itu saat ini, mungkin karena tidak dilalui banyak orang karena ini jam makan siang. Restoran cepat saji yang letaknya tak jauh dari kantor seorang yang di tunggunya itu.

Akashi melirik ponselnya, bukankah ini sudah jam istirahat? Tapi kenapa Kuroko belum datang untuk menemuinya. Sudah lima belas menit ia menunggu, itu rekor terlamanya menuggu seseorang. Sangat langka jika seorang Akashi Seijuurou itu menunggu. Biasanya ia akan memaki atau mungkin melempar apa saja untuk menghukum seseorang yang membuatnya membuang waktunya yang berharga, tapi..

" _Summimasen_ Akashi-kun, aku membuatmu menunggu.." pemuda yang di tunggunya itu berdiri di hadapan Akashi masih dengan nafas terengah-engah, mungkin karena ia habis berlari untuk ke sini.

"Eh.. tidak kok Tetsuya."

Tuh kan, itu tapinya. Akashi tidak bisa memarahi pemuda berwajah malaikat itu.

Kuroko lekas menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Akashi. "Tetsuya tidak memesan makan siang atau _Vanila Shake_?" Tanya Akashi melihat Kuroko yang langsung duduk tanpa memesan.

"Nanti saja Akashi-kun, Jadi ada apa Akashi-kun mengajak ku bertemu?" Tanya Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tentu saja tentang rencana membatalkan perjodohan kita." Kuroko mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu apa rencana mu Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Nanti malam Tetsuya datang ke rumahku untuk makan malam, ini perintah dari ayahku jadi kau harus datang"

"Ayah Akashi-kun sudah baikan?"

"Ya. Jadi begini Tetsuya, kau tahu ayahku sangat mengikuti tata krama dan disiplin dalam segala hal." Kuroko mengangguk menunggu Akashi lanjut menjawab.

"Sudah jelas ia pasti tidak akan suka dengan orang yang tidak mematuhi tata krama dan disiplin, jadi Tetsuya hanya perlu bersikap di luar tata krama untuk membuat ayahku tidak menyukaimu sehingga ia akan membatalkan perjodohan ini."

Kuroko mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksud Akashi-kun aku harus bersikap tidak sopan? Maaf Akashi-kun, aku juga di ajari tata krama oleh orangtua ku, jadi aku tidak akan melakukannya." Kuroko menolak datar.

"Heh.. ini kan kita lakukan cuma untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Jadi Tetsuya lebih memilih menikah denganku daripada mengikuti rencana ku."Akashi menarik sudut bibirnya kecil.

"Eh, bukan begitu Akashi-kun.." Kuroko blushing sendiri, ini Akashi yang gagal paham, apa ia sih yang salah bicara. Kuroko mana mau jadi OOC hanya karena perjodohan itu, kan masih banyak cara lain.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain Akashi-kun.. lagipula tata krama yang bagaimana?"Tanya Kuroko sedikit bingung mungkin, tata krama kan ada banyak bukan hanya satu.

"Tidak harus di luar tata krama tapi yang tidak disukai ayahku saja seperti mengobrol saat makan atau berisik dengan cara mendentingkan suara piring dengan sendok. Makan belepotan atau lainnya deh."

"Harus begitu ya.." Kuroko lesu dibalik wajah datarnya. Akashi hanya mengangguk sembari memikirkan cara lain.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Kuroko langsung pergi ke rumah Akashi tanpa pulang dari kantor terlebih dulu. Katanya Akashi sih ga perlu ganti baju, supaya kesan berantakannya ada. Ya tentunya dijemput dong sama Akashi di kantornya.

"Tetsuya.." Kuroko menoleh ke arah Akashi sebelum turun dari mobil. Lalu Akashi mendekat ke arahnya, menyemprotkan parfum ke tubuhnya.

Kuroko mencium bau di kemejanya, bukannya Akashi menyuruhnya tidak pulang supaya ia bau, tapi kok malah di pakaikan parfum.

"Akashi-kun bukannya.."

"Ini parfum yang biasa dipakai ibuku"

"Sepertinya ayahku tidak menyukai parfum ini. Beberapa kali ia marah jika aku memakainya, mungkin karena mengingatkannya pada ibuku. Mungkin ini sedikit membantu untuk membuat ayahku tidak menyukaimu"

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka pun masuk dan langsung disambut sama Akashi Masaomi dengan senyum lebarnya. Kuroko balas tersenyum ramah tapi Akashi hanya memutar bola matanya melihat ayahnya.

"Tetsuya baru pulang dari kantor ya..?" Tanya Masaomi.

"Iya.. "

"Eh.." Akashi menatap ekspresi ayahnya dengan serius.

"Aroma ini.." Akashi tersenyum melihat ayahnya mengerukan kening. Sudah jelas jika ayahnya mencium parfum yang ia pakaikan pada Kuroko.

"Ini.." Akashi mengendurkan senyumnya. Mengapa ayahnya…

 _Tersenyum_

"Ini mengingatkanku dengan Shiroi.. ibunya Seijuurou.. hahaha…"

Kuroko sama Akashi _Sweetdrop_.

Ini bukan rencana mereka. Lagian kenapa Akashi Masaomi malah bahagia bukannya marah-marah. Akashi mendecak kesal. Rencana pertama mereka..

 _Gagal_

.

.

.

Tiba waktunya makan malam. Makanan sudah tertata rapi di meja. Kuroko duduk berhadapan dengan Akashi.

 _Hanya makan dengan berisik_

Itulah pesannya Akashi yang diingat Kuroko. Baiklah demi membatalkan perjodohan ini Kuroko rela jadi OOC.

Kuroko mulai memegang pisau dan garpu.

"Huh.." Kuroko menghela nafas sebelum itu.

 _Tang_

Ia memotong daging di piring dengan cukup keras. Kuroko pun memulai lagi memotong daging-mengetuk pisau di piring- membuat suara

 _Tang..tang..tang.._

"Pelayan.." Masaomi memanggil pelayan.

" _Bagus Tetsuya, ayah pasti tidak suka" Akashi membatin senang._

"Tukar dagingnya. Daging yang kau berikan kepada Tetsuya terlalu keras " Perintah Masaomi datar kepada Maid. Maid itupun langsung mengambil piring dihadapan Kuroko. Akashi menatap ayahnya heran.

" _Apa ini berhasil?" batin Akashi_

"Maaf ya Tetsuya, pasti dagingnya terlalu keras. Tunggu ya, para Maid akan mengganti makanannya." Wajah datar Masaomi terganti dengan senyum.

"Eh.." Kuroko tersenyum canggung lalu menatap Akashi bingung, sementara yang ditatap hanya mengusap keningnya. Akashi sudah menduganya.

Akashi pun menusuk daging cukup kencang karena sedikit kesal.

"Seijuro.. makan yang tertib jangan berisik."

Hah.. Akashi membatin kesal. Lah tadi Kuroko yang berisik biasa aja, kenapa giliran dia ayahnya jadi.. Apa orang disampingnya ini benar ayahnya. Apa waktu kecelakaan kemarin kepalanya terbentur sesuatu. Kenapa ayahnya jadi beda banget kalo sama Kuroko.

Lalu Maid datang membawa makanan yang baru untuk Kuroko. Maid juga kelihatan membawa

" _O ji san_."

Akashi menatap Kuroko yang sepertinya akan menjalankan rencana selanjutnya.

 _Mengobrol sambil makan_

"Panggil aku _o tou san_ Tetsuya"

"Ah..iya _o tou san_ " Kuroko berkata kikuk.

"Ya ada apa.."

"Hmm.. bukannya sakit jantung itu tidak boleh memakan udang ya karena itu memiliki kolestrol tinggi ditambah udang itu di goreng, penyakit jantung kan tidak boleh memakan sesuatu yang mengandung banyak minyak." jelas Kuroko

Akashi menatap makanan ayahnya, benar juga yang dikatakan Kuroko.

"Benar juga.. kenapa _tou san_ memakan udang goreng, bukannya sakit jantung _tou san_ sedang memburuk." Akashi Masaomi hanya tersenyum.

 _Gawat.. pikirnya_

Ia harus meyakinkan mereka berdua atau tidak ia akan ketahuan jika berbohong.

"Ya.. makan sedikit kan tidak apa-apa. Lagipula Shintarou yang mengatakannya." Jawab Masaomi tenang. Ya.. itu alasan yang bisa dibuatnya, jadi Akashi kan hanya tinggal bertanya pada dokter pribadinya. Dan biarlah dokternya itu yang berfikir lebih keras untuk mencari alasan.

"Benarkah..? Biasanya ia akan melarangmu walaupun jantungmu masih normal." Akashi bertanya menyelidik.

"Ya.. mana kutahu, aku kan hanya mengikuti perkataan dokter, jika kau tidak percaya tanya saja padanya. Lagi pula Seijuro, kita sedang makan kenapa kau terus bicara."

Akashi mendesis kesal, seharusnya Kuroko yang banyak bicara, tapi kan ini reflex seorang anak jika menyangkut kesehatan ayahnya.

"Oh.. iya. Tetsuya kau perhatian sekali."

Salah. Arah pembicaraan mereka salah dan sekarang ayahnya malah merasa diperhatikan oleh Kuroko bukannya tidak menyukainya.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada yang berhasil ya.." Kuroko mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah Kuroko. Ayahnya sih maunya Kuroko tetap di rumahnya tapi Kuroko menolak dengan sopan mengatakan jika ia besok akan kerja dan besok akan datang lagi.

"Aku rasa ayahmu lebih lembut daripada yang selalu Akashi-kun ceritakan" Kuroko menunduk menatap kakinya.

"Itu hanya jika dia bersamamu. Lihat saja jika ia berbicara denganku saja masih tegas seperti biasa. Aku merasa bukannya semakin tidak suka.. ia malah semakin menyukaimu." Jawab Akashi masih fokus dengan stir.

"Itu karena Akashi-kun terlalu cuek sama ayah Akashi-kun. Bersikap manis lah sedikit padanya."

"Aku sudah sangat manis. Tetsuya jangan terlalu imut makanya.."

Eh.. Kuroko mengerutkan keningnya. Pipinya sedikit bersemu antara malu dan kesal. Dia tuh laki-laki, masa imut.

"Aku tidak imut Akashi-kun.." Akashi tersenyum kecil melihat pipi Kuroko yang sedikit bersemu, sementara wajahnya sangat datar.

"Yah.. mau bagaimana lagi. Langkah kedua ya membuat ibu mu tidak menyukaiku.."

"Ibuku?"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

OMAKE

Akashi Masaomi meneguk kopinya sambil menarik sudut bibirnya kecil. "Memangnya aku tidak tahu itu semua rencana mu Seijuro.."

.

.

Bagaimana… ga jelas yaaa…?

Jangan lupa Review ya ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Surai biru itu mengerjap. Meraba nakas, lalu kembali berbaring menutup matanya.

"Halo" Ucapnya dengan suara serak.

"Halo Tetsuya, aku sudah di depan rumah mu nih"

"Hah.." Kuroko mengerjapakan mata berkali-kali.

Yang benar saja . Matahari aja belum keliatan mau bangun, tapi orang ini sudah didepan rumahnya. Kuroko menghela nafas sebelum…

"TETSUUUUU…"

Itu adalah suara kedua yang mengganggu tidurnya dan sudah pasti ia tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya.

 **Matchmaking Akakuro**

 **Deslaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Author : Akasuna Au**

Happy Reading ^_^

Akashi duduk disofa, menatap dua surai biru yang sedang sibuk satu sama lain. Akashi tersenyum, ia benar-benar sudah mengacaukan Minggu pagi keluarga Kuroko. Lalu tak lama Kuroko duduk dihadapannya. Kuroko menguap, rambutnya masih acak-acak an. Matanya juga sayu-ngantuk.

"Akashi-kun.."

"Kan Tetsuya yang menyuruhku datang pagi-pagi" potong Akashi.

Iya sih. Tapi serius ini masalahnya bukan cuma mengganggu ibunya tapi ganggu tidurnya juga. Sekarang baru jam 4 pagi.

"Tapi ini masih jam 4 pagi Akashi-kun" Kuroko masih bertopeng datar. Menyimpan semua makian didalam hatinya.

 _Duk_

Sebotol air mineral diletakan dimeja. Akashi menatap ibunya Kuroko yang masih.. berantakan.

"nih, minumnya" sambil menguap. Tetsuna berbalik.

"Kalo mau pacaran jangan gangguin orang tidur dong" Tanpa berbalik Tetsuna kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya.

 _Brakk_

Itu loh.. suara pintu yang dibanting Tetsuna.

Oke, jadi untuk misi _Menganggu Kuroko Tetsuna_ bisa dikatakan

 _ **Berhasil**_

"Akashi-kun, aku juga mau tidur lagi" Kuroko baru bangkit, tapi pergelangannya ditahan sama Akashi.

"Yaudah.. aku temenin boleh?"

1

2

Sebuah bantal melayang ke arah Akashi. Akashi menangkapnya, lalu tertawa melihat wajah kesal Kuroko ditambah efek bangun tidurnya. Kuroko kembali duduk, lalu mengambil bantal sofa dan memeluknya. Matanya terasa berat karena kantuk.

"Yaudah Tetsuya tidur aja, aku ga akan menghancurkan rumah ini kok." Akashi menatap Kuroko yang perlahan sudah pergi ke alam mimpi, dalam kondisi duduk.

Akashi menghampiri surai biru itu, lalu membaringkannya disofa. Akashi tersenyum melihat wajah damai Kuroko. Kenapa juga ia harus menolak dinikahin sama Kuroko, siapa juga yang ga mau sama malaikat biru itu.

.

.

.

Kuroko mengerjap. Jendela dibuka, membuat cahaya matahari berebut masuk dan itu suskes membuat manik birunya menyipitkan matanya.

"Ohayou. Tetsuya" Surai merah memenuhi pandangannya, menghalangi sinar matahari yang masuk. Akashi sedikit membungkuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun.." Kuroko bangun, bersamaan dengan pintu yang dibuka.

Sekarang Tetsuna keluar dengan wajah yang lebih cantik.

"Ohayou.. Kaa-san.." Kuroko membulatkan matanya, apa-apaan panggilan Akashi itu.

"Ohayou, Akashi-kun" Tetsuna tersenyum menatap Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa kau memanggil ibu ku Kaa –san"

"Biarkan saja, Tetsuya juga memanggil ayahku begitu"

 _Tapi itu beda ceritanya Akashi-kun batin Kuroko_

"Kan Akashi calon menantuku, biarkan saja dia memanggil aku Kaa-san"

Kuroko menepuk keningnya. Lagian Akashi juga yang sok manis, yang ada nanti Tetsuna bukannya benci sama Akashi malah tambah suka deh.

"Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan" Akashi tersenyum dengan manis, sementara Kuroko lagi-lagi membulatkan matanya. Tetsuna menatap kagum.

Kuroko menatap Akashi heran, kenapa juga Akashi malah bikin kagum ibunya.

"Tetsuya mandi dulu sana ,baru sarapan"

Akashi mendorong Kuroko pelan menuju kekamarnya.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka sudah berkumpul di ruang makan. Kuroko menatap makanan di hadapannya kagum.

"Huaaa.. ini calon menantuku yang membuatnya" Tetsuna berujar riang.

Kuroko mengusap keningnya pelan, ini ga salah.. Akashi masih ingat tujuannya kan?

"Ini untuk Tetsuya"

Sekarang Akashi menaruh piring dihadapan Kuroko sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Kuroko menatap piringnya was-was. Akashi tidak memasukan racun kan.

"Silahkan dimakan Kaa-san" Ujar Akashi lalu beranjak kedapur.

"Loh.. Akashi-kun tidak ikut makan?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Hmm.. aku akan mengambil sesuatu dulu, kalian makan duluan saja." sungguh pemandangan yang langka melihat Akashi Seijuurou seperti seorang Butler. Kuroko melirik Akashi lalu kedipan mata didapatkannya. Kuroko berpaling pada ibunya singkat lalu mulai memakan makanan dihadapannya.

"uhuk..uhuk.." Tetsuna bangkit sambil memegang mulutnya. Kuroko yang belum menyuap makannya, melihat sendok ditangannya. Jangan-jangan Akashi memang berniat meracuni ibunya.

"Akashi-kun" Kuroko menghampiri Akashi.

"Apa Akashi-kun meracuni ibuku" Kuroko menatap menyelidik, sedangkan si surai merah hanya menyunggingkan senyum berbahayanya mungkin.

"Mana mungkin aku meracuni calon mertuaku" Kuroko mau muntah saat itu juga mendengar Akashi.

"Lalu ibuku kenapa?"

Mereka menoleh, melihat Tetsuna yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Woi bocah merah, jangan masukan brokoli dimakananku"

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti, ia melirik makanannya sekilas. Ternyata ada brokolinya, ia bersyukur belum sempat memakannya karena ia juga tidak suka dengan sayuran hijau itu.

"Huh.. syukurlah aku belum memakannya" gumam Kuroko pelan.

"Heh.. jadi Kaa-san tidak suka Brokoli"

"Huh.. jangan sok alim deh, berniat meracuniku kan."

"Niatnya sih memang seperti itu" Jawab Akashi lembut namun menusuk.

"Hah, Dasar.."

"Ini.." Akashi menyodorkan segelas susu kepada Tetsuna.

"Aku tidak benar-benar berniat meracuni Kaa-san, setidaknya ini untuk menghilangkan rasa brokolinya." Tetsuna mengambil gelas itu. Lalu Tetsuna berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Loh Kaa-san tidak dilanjutkan makannya?" Tanya Akashi.

"Tidak nafsu" jawabnya tanpa berbalik.

Hmm.. Menurut sudut pandang Kuroko sih, ibunya sudah terlihat mulai kesal dengan kelakuan Akashi. Mungkin rencana Akashi berhasil. Kuroko menarik sudut bibirnya kecil.

"Tetsuya tidak memakannya? Aku sudah membuat ini pagi-pagi sekali loh." Akashi tersenyum jahil kepada Kuroko. Ia jelas sudah tahu kalau Kuroko tidak menyukai brokoli.

"Hah.. Akashi-kun mau meracuniku juga ya." Kuroko berujar datar.

"Tenang aja, nanti kalo Tetsuya pingsan aku cium kok supaya Tetsuya bangun lagi." Kuroko berjalan menghampiri ibunya di ruang tamu, mengabaikan perkataanya Akashi yang lama-lama korslet mungkin.

Tetsuna sedang membaca majalah.

"Kaa-san.." Kuroko hendak berbicara dengan ibunya, bukannya jika berbicara akan lebih baik. Jika mereka berdua tidak mau adanya perjodohan abnormal ini.

"Kalau kalian berniat membatalkan rencana perjodohan kalian lebih baik lupakan saja atau aku akan menghubungi Akashi Masaomi untuk mempercepat pernikahan kalian daripada kalian pacarannya bikin orang mati, lebih baik dinikahin aja sekalian" ujarnya tanpa menoleh

Kuroko syok, menghentikan langkahnya. Akashi berjalan santai lalu duduk dihadapan Tetsuna, Tetsuna melirik sekilas surai merah dihadapannya.

"Kalau aku sih tak masalah, tapi apa _o ba san_ tidak melihat Tetsuya. Apa memaksanya akan membahagiakannya." Kepala disandarkan disofa, Akashi berkata sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Tetsuna menatap pria dihadapannya.

"Oh..ya aku baru ingat. Aku ada urusan, aku pamit dulu" Akashi tersenyum menatap Tetsuna, la membungkuk sopan. Lalu terseyum kepada Kuroko yang masih setia berdiri.

"..dan maaf sudah mengganggu hari kalian"

Lalu pintu tertutup, setelah itu hening. Baik Tetsuna maupun Kuroko tidak ada yang berbicara. Mungkin Kuroko masih mencerna maksud perkataan Akashi. Bukan karena ia tidak mengerti, tapi hanya berfikir apa maksudnya? Apa maksudnya jika Akashi mau menikah dengannya. Kuroko menggeleng, mengenyahkan pikiran anehnya lalu berbalik pergi kearah kamarnya.

Perlakuannya tak luput dari pandangan Tetsuna, ekspresi Kuroko jelas menunjukan penolakan. Apa Tetsuna terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya. Tetsuna meletakan majalahnya. Lalu mengambil susu dimeja.

 _Eh.. sejak kapan ada vas bunga disitu pikirnya_.

Tetsuna tersenyum melihatnya.

"Huh.. padahal aku ingin sekali bocah itu jadi menantuku. Bocah itu mengingatkan ku dengan Shiroi"

.

.

.

Akashi berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"Bagaimana misi menggagalkan perjodohan ini Seijuurou." Suara yang menghentikan langkahnya.

Akashi berbalik "Entah, mungkin tidak ada gunanya membantah Akashi Masaomi-sama. Tapi.. aku hanya tidak ingin melibatkan Tetsuya. Tolong hentikan permainan mu ini _O Tou Sama"_

Akashi kembali berbalik menuju kamarnya. Masaomi hanya tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu setelah Akashi membuat rusuh di rumah Kuroko. Antara Kuroko maupun Akashi belum ada yang menghubungi satu sama lain. Mungkin karena sama-sama sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Masaomi masih sedikit bertanya mengenai Kuroko namun hanya dijawab singkat oleh Akashi, sedangkan Tetsuna sama sekali belum bertanya kabar Akashi kepada Kuroko. Mungkin Tetsuna mulai mengerti, ia hanya merasa keputusannya benar tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Kuroko.

Selang beberapa hari Tetsuna bertemu dengan Masaomi.

"Jadi kau ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini?" Tanya Masaomi sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Yah.. sepertinya begitu, kita terlihat terlalu memaksa." Jawab Tetsuna.

"Tapi kau tau kenyataannya kan.."

"Yah.. jika mereka memang mau melanjutkannya, aku sih tidak keberatan." Tetsuna tersenyum.

"Walaupun aku sangat menginginkan bocah itu jadi menantuku,, dia terlihat seperti Shiroi."

"Hahaha.. bukankah ia lebih terlihat sepertiku."

"Yah.. sedikit banyak ia mewarisi wajah Shiroi." Tetsuna tidak mengelak jika sifat Akashi lebih dominan pada Masaomi, tapi ketampanan dan kebaikan kecilnya jelas mewarisi teman lamanya itu.

Berbincang sebentar dengan Masaomi lalu ia pulang dengan perasaan lega. Ia tidak mau memaksa Kuroko, ia akan membiarkannya mengalir seperti air.

.

.

.

Akashi memijat pelipisnya pelan sambil membaca dokumen ditangannya. Lalu poselnya berdering. Dari Midorima.

"Ada apa menelfonku"

"Kondisi kesehatan ayahmu memburuk lagi"

"Hmm.. kalian berpura-pura kan, tak usah repot-repot membohongiku." Akashi menjawab santai masih focus membaca dokumennya.

"Kali ini aku tidak berbohong, ia pingsan tadi di kamarnya."

Akashi menghela nafas, tidak mengerti lagi apa yang direncanakan ayahnya. Tapi ia tetap membereskan dokumennya, lalu bergegas kerumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kau yakin.." Tanyanya memastikan jika Midorima tidak berbohong, ia sudah bisa membaca pikiran teman-teman nya, terlebih Midorima adalah teman lamanya. Ia akan mudah tau jika Midorima berbohong.

"Ia, aku serius soal ayahmu"

Akashi mengangguk lalu masuk setelah diperbolehkan oleh Midorima.

"Oh.. Seijuurou.."

"Bagaimana keadaan _tou san_?"

"Tidak begitu buruk"

"Apa _tou san_ akan kembali meminta Tetsuya untuk menikah denganku karena alasan penyakit _tou san_." Tanya Akashi.

"Hahaha.." Akashi mengerutkan keningnya melihat ayahnya tertawa.

"Tentu saja"

" _Tou san_ berhenti melibatkan Tetsuya, _tou san_ bisa mencari wanita lain kan? Itu lebih normal."

"Jika kau berfikir aku melakukannya untuk kepentingan ku sendiri kau salah. Aku ayahmu,aku mengerti dirimu. Tak perlu sungkan untuk menyembunyikannya, aku tau isi hatimu selama ini"

Akashi hanya terdiam menatap ayahnya. Apa maksudnya mengerti dirinya, apa ayahnya lupa siapa yang mengajarkannya untuk selalu menang. Untuk selalu menanggung beban menjadi yang nomor satu.

"JIka _tou san_ sudah lebih baik aku pergi dulu, aku ada urusan" Akashi bangkit berjalan kearah pintu, namun langkahnya terhenti.

"Aku tau jika kau menyukai Kuroko.. "

"..sejak lama"

"hah.. _tou san_ bercanda"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Hai minna-san, adakah yang waiting? Gomen updatenya lama, dikit lagi. Dengerin lagu _Akashi ft Kuroko Answer_ membuat aku bersemangat lagi xD dan mungkin lagu itu sedikit banyak lagu itu mempengaruhi ceritanya. Semoga kalian suka chapter ini. Jangan lupa Reviewnya yaa..

See you next chapter ^^


End file.
